


Baby Girl Tony Stark

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Femenization, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, kinky sexism, poly avengers, polyvengers, v kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: 41 with sub tony/ avengers Tony just begging to cum And the others not letting him and treating him like a girl Thanks





	Baby Girl Tony Stark

41- “The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”

~

Tony pants and shakes, bucking his hips into nothing. He’s made all of them cum at least once, and he’s so fucking desperate.

He sobs and fists his skirt, looking up at Thor with teary eyes.

Thor smirks and pulls Tony’s hair. “Baby girl, are you ready for round two?”

Tony sobs and nods, reaching for Thor’s cock.

Thor hums. “Come on baby girl, stand up.”

Tony stands, and gets into Thor’s lap. “Please Thor, please make me cum.”

Thor hums. “You want me to rub your little clit, baby girl? You want me to make your little clit cum?”

Tony sobs and nods, grinding against Thor’s cock.

Thor hums and slips Tony onto his cock. “I want your pretty pussy first. You can cum if you want, but I’m not touching your clit.”

Tony sobs and bounces on Thor’s cock fast and hard. His hole hurts so fucking bad, and his cock is red and aching. He really wants to cum, like so bad.

Natasha goes over and pulls Tony’s hair so he’s looking at her. “I don’t think we should let you cum at all. Are you a good girl?”

Tony sobs and nods, speeding up his hips. “I’m a good girl! I’m good, I’m good!”

Nat smirks evilly. “Well, good girls never cum. Didn’t you know? Good girls only serve and make men cum.”

Tony almost cums untouched just from the words. If only he was a teenager again. He would have cum.

Thor groans and holds Tony’s hips still and fucks up into him roughly. “God, your pussy is so wet for me. So wet and hot baby girl. I’m gonna cum inside you, knock you up.”

Nat smirks and kisses at his neck. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’d like to have a God’s baby growing inside you, wouldn’t you?”

Tony sobs and his thighs shake with the effort of this all. He’s sweaty and exhausted and he wants to _fucking cum already!_ He nods at her and moans as Thor cums inside him.

Natasha pulls him off Thor’s cock and makes him stand. He pushes Tony’s chest against the back of the couch, spreading his legs. “Cap? Your turn again.”

Steve goes up and slides in easily. He’s so slick with cum and lube that Steve slides in like there’s no resistance at all.

“You’re such a pretty little girl for me, you know.” He murmurs. Steve is so soft and careful with him; the opposite of Nat and Thor. “You take my cock in your pretty pussy so well baby girl.”

Tony sobs as his cock rubs against the couch. “Please Captain, please make me cum!”

Nat tsks. “Good girl never cum, you fucking naughty thing. Such a bad girl.”

Tony sobs and clenches around Steve. He feels Steve fill him up, and he feels cum and lube drip down his thighs. His balls hurt.

Natasha drags him up by the hair and shoves him to his knees. “You aren’t crying enough. You always look so pretty when you cry. I don’t see any mascara on your cheeks at all.”

Tony sobs. “I’m sorry mistress! Please forgive me, I’m so sorry!”

Nat smirks and pets his hair. “Tony, do you think you could handle the big guy?”

Tony’s eyes widen and he looks to Bruce nervously. He whimpers and nods slowly. “If you want me to, Mistress.” He whispers.

Natasha smirks. “Good answer. Bruce?”

Bruce stands and feels himself grow to Hulk. He roars, clenching his hands into fists.

Tony whimpers and stands, putting his hands on the wall. He notices the others take careful watch over what’s happening. Natasha is still petting Tony’s hair, and she kisses his cheek.

“Alright big guy, right here.” She slaps Tony’s sore and abused hole, making Tony sobs. “Fuck this pussy until he’s crying.”

Hulk growls and goes over, shoving his cock in without preamble.

Tony winces and sobs, spreading his legs more. He feels like an entire arm is in his ass. It hurts so good, and he wishes he was young enough to cum without his cock still.

Natasha laughs lowly, kissing at his temple. “Such a good girl. I wish you could see your own pussy spread out and ruined on his cock.” She tsks. “Clint won’t even get to use your pussy again. It’ll be to stretched ruined.”

Tony sobs loudly, his body slamming into the wall with each thrust from Hulk. It feels so fucking good, he feels like he’s going to pass out.

Hulk lasts a surprisingly short amount of time. And finishing makes him so mellow Bruce comes back. “Wow…” the scientist whispers.

Natasha pulls Tony back and shoves him to his knees. “Since you’re all used and broken, you’ll have to use your mouth to please Clint.”

The man in question stalks over, stroking his cock. “After that performance baby, I won’t last very long.”

Tony opens his mouth obediently. He has drool and tears all over his face, his make up completely ruined. Clint has never seen anything prettier in his life.

Clint uses his throat as brutally as he did his ass the first time around. True to his word, the assassin didn’t last very long.

Swallowing it all, Tony looks to Nat for direction.

She smirks at him. “I am a bad girl, so I get to cum. Use your pretty mouth baby girl.”

Tony gasps and goes to her folds, licking and sucking sloppily. His jaw hurts so much, although not as much as his hole. He’s been dripping this entire time, and his thighs hurt from crouching. He prefers the ache in his thighs over the bruising of his knees, though.

Natasha moans and squirts all over his face. She pulls back and smirks. “God, you’re a fucking mess baby girl.”

Tony sobs and bucks his hips sadly. “Please Mistress? Please make me cum?”

Nat hums and pretends to think about it. “Alright baby girl. The only way you're getting off is on my thigh.”

Tony sobs and stands, unable to keep his hips still.

Natasha smiles and sticks her leg out. She smirks as Tony starts to hump her.

Tony cums so hard his vision whites out, and he leans on Natasha. “Mistress…”

Nat coos. “Alright, everyone out. After care time for this pretty girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
